Recently, assessment systems find increased usage and help various users, such as, teachers to individualize instruction for students and maximize educational experience. The assessment systems are used to provide grades and reports on students' progress. To provide grades, the assessment systems require a model of the assessment to know how to extract the answers marked by students on a document. There are tools provided in the assessment systems for building assessment models but, they require an intensive training to learn how to use them.